La charla
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: A la pobre Hinata nunca le dijeron que sucedía en la noche de bodas y está muy nerviosa por lo qué va a pasar...


Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

Beteado por Keiian.

. . .

"La Charla"

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, temblaba, sudaba, sus dientes castañeaban y sentía náuseas. Todo eso el día de su "tan" ansiada boda. Quería desmayarse, llorar, gritar o salir corriendo como una vil cobarde. Pero no podía: tenía una enorme responsabilidad, un gran deber que cumplir con su clan.

Hoy era el día en que el clan Hyuga y el Uchiha sellaban su pacto de paz definitiva. Después de muchos años de guerra y pérdidas entre ambos clanes, habían llegado a un acuerdo de paz. Y para cerrarlo tenía que contraer matrimonio con el hijo mayor del líder del clan Uchiha: Itachi.

Tragó grueso y miró de reojo a su futuro. Estaba tan serio y callado, parecía un témpano de hielo. Un ser frío que no la quería, estaba ahí por deber y compromiso al igual que ella.

Era triste porque ése era el destino de ambos. No habría amor para ella, su consuelo era que el honor de su familia quedaría limpio y que ya no habría más matanzas por los enfrentamientos entre los clanes y que ningún hijo sería huérfano como había sucedido con ella. Se consolaba al saber que una vez que tuviera hijos obtendría el amor que siempre anheló en su matrimonio.

Lo que más le aterrorizaba era la "noche de bodas". No sabía qué pasaría. Nadie se lo dijo nunca. Lo único que le dijo su padre era que se acostara, cerrara los ojos y se dejara hacer.

_¿Hacer qué?_

Estaba aterrorizada, desconocía por completo qué pasaría después de la ceremonia. Nunca había estado sola con un hombre desconocido.

"_¡Dios! No conozco a mi futuro esposo. Sólo de nombre y ahora de apariencia"_. La realidad le llegó de pronto como un balde de agua fría.

Estaban en mitad de la ceremonia cuando notó el temor de su prometida por el muy leve, casi imperceptible, temblor de sus manos. Estaba muy consciente de que la mujer a su lado era una completa desconocida, al igual que él a ella. Suponía la misma situación para ambos: el deber y honor de sus clanes estaba en juego con esa boda.

Se animaba al saber que con esto se restauraría la paz y la horrible guerra concluiría. Su hermano menor podría vivir libre de las matanzas, discriminaciones y demás horrores de la guerra.

Miró a discreción a su novia.

"_Tendrá la misma edad que Sasuke_" concluyó después de analizarla.

Comprendía que la chica estuviera atemorizada. Por lo que sabía, nunca había salido de su hogar y su padre la sobreprotegía desde la muerte de su madre a manos de uno de los de su clan. Suponía que, aparte de ser un desconocido con el que se estaba casando, el ser un Uchiha le daba un enorme plus a su terror.

—Puedes besar a la novia —anunció una voz de pronto.

La ceremonia había concluido sin que ninguno de los dos lo sintiera, ya que estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos.

Hinata abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendida, cuando sintió cómo era tomada por la barbilla y sentía un roce fugaz en sus labios.

"_Mi primer beso_" se sonrojó e inconscientemente se echó un poco hacia atrás por la sorpresa. No había notado cuándo se le había acercado. Su corazón latía muy rápido por la ansiedad que le causaba todo esa situación. Se concentró en mantener la calma y no ceder a sus impulsos de desvanecerse.

Le tomó de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse, como dictaban las normas de la ceremonia. Le guío hasta donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración de su boda.

Ambos clanes estaban reunidos, cada uno de su lado mirándose con recelo. La tensión era muy evidente, se podía cortar acero con una sola mirada de aquel lugar. Aunque el cese de hostilidades ya era un hecho, se notaba el odio entre ambas partes. Tantos siglos de peleas no se pueden borrar en un sólo día.

No se podía tapar el sol con un dedo por más que se intentara. El sol iba a seguir ahí.

Se esperaba que con el tiempo se sanaran las heridas y que ese odio ancestral fuera muriendo poco a poco con cada generación.

En lo único que ambos clanes estaban de acuerdo era que ya habían sido demasiadas muertes y que, si seguía así, ambos estarían condenados a la extinción y que la paz era necesaria si querían seguir con su estirpe.

Fue la fiesta de bodas más triste que se haya visto, no duró más de lo necesario.

Ya era de noche cuando ambos se encontraron en su habitación nupcial. Hinata estaba entrando en pánico, no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer. Lo único que sabía era que no iban a dormir precisamente y que debía cumplir con su deber. Aunque no supiera cuál era.

"_Bien Hinata, que no se te olvide respirar y haz lo que padre dijo: Acuéstate, cierra los ojos y déjate hacer sin decir nada_". Tragó saliva e hizo lo que le ordenó su padre. Recordándose una y otra vez respirar antes de que se desmayara por la falta de oxígeno en su sistema.

Su ahora esposa se había acostado, estaba tan tiesa como un palo y estaba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire con los párpados bien cerrados.

Se notaba su extremo nerviosismo.

Es decir, no se conocían más que de nombre y vista. Si acaso entre la boda y la celebración cruzaron más de dos palabras, sin contar con los antecedentes entre sus familias. Debía ser una enorme pesadilla para su esposa lo que iba a pasar esa noche.

Respiró resignado. No quería causarle daño y traumatizarla de por vida, planeaba ser de lo más cuidadoso y gentil. Siendo su primera vez la trataría con máxima delicadeza y haría lo posible para que lo disfrutara. Ya eran marido y mujer, su deber como hombre era cuidarla y protegerla aunque no la amara. Tal vez si tenía suerte el amor les llegaría a ambos con el tiempo, nunca se sabe.

La verdad es que con una amistad se daba por bien servido. Que su mujer fuera leal, lo escuchara, le diera su compañía y que criara bien a sus hijos; él, a cambio de eso, le daría protección, respeto y cuidaría que no le faltara nada a ella o a sus hijos.

Tomó su mano con suavidad y la puso sobre su rostro, olió su aroma tratando de identificarlo.

Lavanda.

Era un aroma suave que le recordó a un campo abierto lleno de flores. Le gustó.

Acarició su mejilla trémula apenas tocándola con las yemas de sus dedos. El contacto hizo que enrojeciera su rostro, que hasta el momento se las había arreglado para mantenerse pálido, e hizo que tomara la bocanada más grande de aire que hasta entonces en sus dieciséis años de vida había tomado.

"_Genial, ahora la había puesto aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba_" se recriminó para sus adentros. Y esto era sólo un roce; no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería lo demás.

—Hinata, tranquilízate. Quiero hacer esto lo menos difícil para ti, pero tienes que cooperar un poco —dijo en un tono consolador, tratado de hacer que sus palabras surtieran efecto.

Abrió sus ojos mirando tímida a su esposo.

—Pero es que no sé…—sus palabras fueron apenas un murmullo que fue muriendo poco a poco al mirar los ojos ónix del hombre.

Logró escucharla con mucho trabajo pero entendió perfecto lo que le quiso decir.

— ¿Es que acaso no te explicó nadie? — preguntó algo sorprendido.

Hinata negó con su cabeza, avergonzada, cubriendo sus labios con las manos a causa de su timidez. No quería decepcionar a su clan, a su familia y mucho menos a su padre. Pero, al parecer, lo estaba haciendo una vez más con su torpeza y le dieron ganas de llorar.

Esto era el colmo, pensó Itachi enojado. ¿Cómo era posible que no le informaran nada a la pobre? ¡La estaban enviando a la guerra sin fusil!

Se lo tendría que decir él muy a su pesar. La "charla" era algo en lo que no le gustaba ahondar mucho que digamos.

La había tenido con Sasuke hace un par de años atrás, porque tanto su madre como su padre le delegaron esa responsabilidad silenciosamente. Y cuando llegó el momento de tener la plática tan esperada de hombre a hombre se le había pegado su amigo del alma Naruto y el resto de los chicos de la zona haciéndole un millón de preguntas incómodas para satisfacer su curiosidad.

¿Es que sus padres eran tan desconsiderados e inconscientes que no podían hacerlo?

Él tuvo que aprenderlo de su maestro Kakashi cuando lo descubrió leyendo sus libros pornos.

Fue algo tan vergonzoso y humillante que, por eso, había decidido darle la "charla" él mismo a Sasuke para que no pasara la misma vergüenza que él.

Cuando tuviera a sus hijos no delegaría esa responsabilidad. Era algo muy importante para dejarlo pasar.

—Ven Hinata, siéntate —llamó con paciencia indicándole que se pusiera a su lado.

Lo hizo de inmediato pensando que estaba enojado al ver su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Sabes de dónde viene los bebés? —interrogó paciente y con voz moderaba para no asustar más a la pobre chica. No quería ni imaginar cómo fue cuando tuvo la menstruación.

—Si…de-el estómago de… las… mujeres — respondió nerviosa evitando la mirada de Itachi.

—Bien ¿Y sabes cómo llegan esos bebés ahí?

—Pues…—comenzó a juntar sus dedos índices —…el hombre pone su semilla y…entonces el bebé crece dentro por nueve meses.

—Correcto, el hombre pone su semilla dentro de la mujer —reiteró —. ¿Sabes?, el hombre y la mujer tienes cuerpos diferentes —afirmó, pero, aun así, Hinata contestó con un sí chiquitito y algo agudo.

— ¿Conoces en qué consisten éstas diferencias? —preguntó esperanzado ante la posibilidad de poderse explicar de forma más sencilla el punto a dónde quería llegar.

—El hombre tiene el pecho plano…y la mujer no —respondió ingenua e Itachi esperó a que agregara algo más. Eso nunca pasó, haciendo que sus esperanzas se desaparecieran en el aire.

—Sí —ahora venía la parte peliaguda del asunto—. Tú cuerpo es…como una entrada,¿sabes? —dijo buscando la mejor forma de explicarle—. ¿Has visto a un niño desnudo?

—Sí, ellos tienen algo que les… cuelga —respondió tímida. Siempre se había preguntado por eso pero nunca nadie se había dignado a decirle por qué los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer eran diferentes. Cuando era pequeña, se lo preguntó a su padre y él la regañó muy fuerte por preguntar esas cosas y decidió no volver a insistir en el asunto dejándolo en el olvido, hasta hoy.

"_Por fin un avance_" pensó Itachi, aliviado.

—Esa parte de nosotros contiene la semilla que se planta en la mujer y así se hacen los bebés —concluyó tratado de ser lo más suave posible.

Hinata analizó con mucho cuidado esa frase dejando que la lógica hiciera lo suyo y de pronto se hizo la luz.

— ¿Qui-quieres decir…que…metes eso en mí? —musitó con la voz entrecortada por la sorpresa del conocimiento que estaba adquiriendo. Sus ojos perlas se abrieron desorbitados y miró la entrepierna de su marido.

"_¡Por fin! Ya me estoy volviendo un experto en esto de la "charla". Cuando tenga a mis hijos esto será pan comido_" se felicitaba sí mismo por su pequeño logro. Ahora todo lo que seguía le sería más simple de explicar.

—Sí.

Estaba sin palabras boqueando como pez fuera del agua. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar y muchas más dudas invadieron su cerebro.

— ¿Y duele? —fue lo primero que le salió de su boca por inercia. Ya se sentía un poco más de confianza con su nuevo marido. "_No puede ser tan malo si se está tomando la molestia de explícame_" terminó pensando. Estaba descubriendo que Itachi era un hombre calmado, paciente y compresivo. Aunque le pareciera, en un principio, un ser frío que le causaba un poco de miedo.

—Para la mujer es un poco doloroso las primeras veces. Si se hace con cuidado es algo pasajero y se disfruta. —argumentó compartiendo su conocimiento al respecto.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó interesada. Por fin alguien le estaba dando respuestas y deseaba saber. No era justo lo que le habían hecho, al mantenerla ignorante sobre algo tan importante.

—Pues con una buena estimulación de ambas partes —respondió solemne. Ya la notaba más tranquila y con un poco más de confianza.

— ¿Qué tipo de estimulación? — aún tenía vergüenza por preguntar pero su curiosidad y su deseo de cumplir bien sus labores de esposa se imponían sobre esa timidez. El honor de su clan estaba en juego y no fallaría.

—Caricias, besos, abrazos, palabras, son muchas cosas pero creo que la confianza mutua es muy importante. No todas la veces llega a ser agradable, sin embargo con algo de práctica se obtienen buenos resultados —dijo pensando en la primera vez que había tenido sexo. Fue un total desastre, algo rápido y sin sentido, tosco. Lo peor es que ni siquiera conocía a la chica.

Ambos se quedaron callados mirándose un rato; el silencio era agradable.

—Gracias —le dijo Hinata con su voz dulce y relajada. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que alguien le estaba diciendo las cosas claras y le estaba quitando poco a poca la venda de ignorancia que tenía en los ojos.

Itachi sólo le dio una mirada serena que le decía un simple "de nada".

En ese momento todo ocurriría con mucha más sencillez para los dos. Era un buen inicio para su matrimonio, las cosas se estaban dando bien.

El momento de cumplir con su deber había llegado. Hinata tomó la mano de su marido dándole a entender que ya estaba lista para lo que vendría a continuación e Itachi la miró comprendiendo su permiso para comenzar.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y la tomó por la nuca con suavidad atrayéndola hacia él. Besó y mordisqueó un poco su labio inferior haciendo que abriera su boca para darle la bienvenida a la invasión de su lengua, que la exploraba poco a poco invitando a que ella hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Al principio, fue tímida y torpe. No sabía qué hacer hasta que Itachi la empujó a bailar con la suya y fue tomando el ritmo con lentitud. Comenzaba a disfrutar del beso.

Por otra parte, ignoraba qué hacer con sus manos, le temblaban.¿Debía dejarlas donde estaban, abrazarlo, tocar su cabello como él lo hacía con el suyo o qué? Estaba un tanto perdida por su nula experiencia y muy insegura.

—Tócame —le indicó Itachi como leyendo sus pensamientos.

Alzó su mano temblorosa como gelatina directo a su pecho e Itachi la aprisionó con la suya, firme, para que sintiera su corazón martillando con fuerza. Lo miró sorprendida al sentir su pulso, ella se sentía igual con el suyo. Acercó su oído a su tórax sustituyendo su mano para escuchar. Itachi la dejó hacer mientras se abría las prendas dejando su pecho expuesto ante ella para que sintiera su piel. El aroma masculino la golpeó de pronto embriagándola. Era como la lluvia fresca de un día de verano.

Inconsciente de sus actos, comenzó a delinear el torso masculino con sus manos; su piel era lisa y firme. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía pero no le importó. Le gustaba sentir esa piel debajo de sus manos.

Itachi miraba lo que hacía con interés dejando que sus tersas y suaves manos exploraran su cuerpo cohibida ante sus propias reacciones. En tanto, él comenzaba a deshacer el complicado moño de su obi.

No sintió en qué momento su kimono se aflojó hasta que notó el contacto de los labios de su esposo en su hombro y éste iba deslizando con una lentitud pasmosa el traje dejando al descubierto su cuerpo semidesnudo. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era su ropa interior.

Estaba admirado su cuerpo complemente voluptuoso y apetecible. Se le hizo agua la boca al contemplarlo y sintió a su miembro reaccionar salvaje ante la visión. La recostó con cuidado boca abajo. Se hizo con su cuello de cisne, comenzado a masajearlo descendiendo de poco a poco sobre su espalda. Atendiendo cada músculo con movimientos circulares en los lugares precisos acompañándose de lengüetazos, besos y alguna que otra mordida suave y bien colocada, que hacia estremecer a su esposa de placer involuntario. En el proceso se deshizo de su sostén, braga y, de paso, con su muy molesto hakama, que ya le estorbaba a su "compañero" de toda la vida.

Se colocó sobre ella acomodando su miembro entre sus nalgas y comenzó a frotarse entre ellas, causando que Hinata lanzara un pequeño respingo involuntario ante la sorpresa de esta acción.

"_¡Dios mío! Es la cosa que le cuelga_" pensó tomando conciencia por primera vez de que tal vez "eso" era un poco grande para que lo recibiera en su cuerpo.

De inmediato, Itachi se dio cuenta de lo tensa que se puso al sentirlo. Empezó a masajear el lóbulo de su oreja con dientes y lengua. Había notado que era una zona muy sensible en ella y le susurró que se relajara, que no le haría daño y que se dejara llevar.

Ella respiró profundamente, haciendo caso del consejo de su marido, cerrando los ojos y centrándose en las sensaciones que estaban invadiendo su cuerpo.

Desconocidas pero placenteras cosas se empezaron a cocer desde el interior más profundo de sus entrañas.

La fricción entre sus nalgas, los aromas entremezclados de ambos, los besos, caricias y el roce entre sus cuerpos desnudos la hizo gritar con desesperación aferrando las sábanas con fuerza. Algo faltaba y lo requería con urgencia.

_¡Ahora! ¡Ya!_, gritaba su mente.

Itachi la giró bruscamente, alzó su pierna sobre su hombro buscando su entrada para fundirse en ella de una vez, en una profunda y dura estocada.

El dolor y el placer del orgasmo la atravesaron hasta el punto de las lágrimas haciendo que mordiera sus labios para no gritar y aferrándose a la espalda de su esposo para no desmayarse ante la intensidad del momento.

Se quedó quieto sintiendo las contracciones del orgasmo gruñendo de placer al sentir su interior por primera vez y se corrió con violencia hundiéndose en su propia dicha. Una vez que terminó y sintió que Hinata aflojaba el agarre de su espalda, miró su rostro. Le preguntó si estaba bien limpiándole las lágrimas que empañaban sus orbes perla. Ella afirmó entre grandes bocanas de aire.

Se quitó de encima, situándose a su lado abrazándola para atraerla aún más cercas y no perder el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

"_¡De acuerdo, sí cupo!_" pensó recuperando su aliento y cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos con pudor al recordar lo que acaba de hacer. Le enterró las uñas a su esposo en la espalda, de seguro que le iba a dejar marca.

—Perdón —dijo avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué? — la miró desconcertado. No entendía la razón de su disculpa.

—Por…lo de tu espalda —murmuró

Sonrió de lado.

—Está bien,me gustó.

Al escucharlo se puso color rojo jitomate y se desmayó de la vergüenza. Ya se había resistido a muchos desmayos involuntarios por ese día.

Hinata se desconectó.

. . .

N/A: Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja tan rara. Fue una especie de experimento, comenzó por un tipo de drama y terminó como una especie comedia con un lemon rarón. Con todo y "la charla" que salió de la nada. Se suponía que iba a ser algo sensual y apasionado, pero no me quedó para nada. Solo espero que las personalidades de Hinata e Itachi no quedaran tan extrañas. La verdad no creo que vuelva a escribir sobre ellos.

En fin ya saben todo tomatazo es bienvenido, se cuidan y hasta la próxima. Bye, bye…

Gracias por leer.


End file.
